1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric toy guns and more particularly, to such an electric toy gun, which has an attached cartridge carrier that simulates the cartridge feeding operation of a real gun when the user triggers the electric toy gun.
2. Description of Related Arts
The driving principle of a conventional electric toy gun is performed in such a manner that a gearwheel set 10 is driven by an electric motor 100 to move the piston 301 of a piston set 30 toward the rear side in the gun body 20 by means of a first gearwheel 101 (see FIG. 1 in which the right side corresponds to the rear side of the electric toy gun). The piston 301 has a return spring 302 attached to the rear side thereof. The return spring 302 is adapted for returning the piston 301. When the first gearwheel 101 of the gearwheel set 10 reaches a predetermined position, the piston 301 is released from the constraint, and the return spring 302 immediately moves the piston 301 forwards to its former position, allowing release of a compressed spring power to drive a toy bullet (air-soft bullet) out of the gun barrel. Thus, one firing action is done, and the toy gun is reset for a next firing action.
In a conventional big scale electric toy gun, the aforesaid component parts are accommodated inside the gun body. The feeding of the toy bullets (air-soft bullets) is unlike the feeding of a belt of cartridges of a real gun, i.e., a conventional electric toy gun of this design cannot simulate the cartridge feeding operation of a real gun. Thus, conventional electric toy guns cannot enhance the player's game interest.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric toy gun, which can simulate the cartridge feeding operation of a real gun during firing.